


Magic Returns

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 percent fluff, AND GAY, F/F, sharing is caring, they're so smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelia might not have her own magic anymore, but Wendy has more than enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Returns

She watched Wendy’s small hands, fixated on the swirling tendrils of magic flowing from her fingertips. She held her hands out for Chelia to take. Chelia’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. She missed this; the gentle caress of the air, magic energy surrounding her like a shroud. She laced their fingers, and Wendy smiled softly. Her magic increased in strength, whipping their hair around their faces. Chelia giggled at the concentration on Wendy’s face. “I’m sorry.” She muttered sheepishly. 

“Don’t be.” Chelia’s eyes closed and she felt the magic seep into her skin like an old friend. Wendy ached with guilt. Chelia was a constant reminder of her failure. She had allowed her best friend to lose her magic forever. “It feels wonderful.” 

Wendy bit her lip and strengthened the flow of wind through her hands, hoping beyond hope that a miracle would happen. “I know how much you miss it.” 

Chelia’s eyes opened, bleary and unfocused. “Don’t blame yourself. I made a choice, and I don’t regret it.” Wendy couldn’t meet her eyes. Chelia released one of Wendy’s hands to cup her jaw, tilting her face up to look into her eyes. “I chose you then and I choose you now.” She would always choose her. If she could save their friends and protect Wendy’s future, then there was no alternative. “Besides, I’ve got something better than magic.” Wendy looked confused, her eyes questioning. “You.”

Wendy flushed red and Chelia felt so, so fond. Wendy pouted. “You’re so corny.” She didn’t mind though, not really. Her eyes finally met Chelia’s, and her voice became quiet and small, “This magic isn’t just mine, it’s yours too.” 

Chelia smiled, and reached for her hands again, this time just to hold them.


End file.
